


We Also Sell Teas That Can Soothe Your Soul

by abrokecupoftea



Series: The Universe of My Two Gay Bois [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat Cafés, Cats, Felix is so done lmao, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mischievous Twins, Tea, bad marketing skills, no beta we die like men, no magic this time, secret witchy bois?, so many cats, where have i heard that before, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrokecupoftea/pseuds/abrokecupoftea
Summary: Cat Cafés! and Sassy Felix!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Universe of My Two Gay Bois [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011348
Kudos: 1





	We Also Sell Teas That Can Soothe Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Our bois are back at it again! this time at a cat café. I've never actually been to a cat café before (Though I really want to) so everything I said about cat cafés in here is from my imagination.
> 
> ~don't repost without permission~

Neko Café was the talk of the town. Everyone was whispering about the new café that had opened up on Chester Field. Of course, anything new in the run-down town of MaryBay never lasted long, and was always whispered about. The type of whispers that carried in the wind and sat on the right ears and wrong shoulders, the type of wind that could change everything, in the tiny town of MaryBay.

Neko Café was not a normal café. It was a cat café, which, in Felix's opinion, made it 100 times better than any ordinary café. This also, unfortunately, meant that it made the café 100 times more suspicious in the eyes of the other townsfolk. Felix was always associated with the weird and unusual. 

So when Felix had chanced upon a now-hiring flyer clumsily tacked onto the window of MaryBay's one and and only diner, he felt obligated to go work there. 

The café was about the size of a cramped apartment, with tiny cubicles masquerading as bathrooms and a closet-sized backroom. It could be described as cozy and compact, with a side of dusty. Felix ducked his head through the entryway, avoiding what seems to be a spider web that spanned the length of the corner. The café was still packed inside of numerous boxes, the only things that had been taken out being a boombox and cat food. 

“Hello! Unfortunately, dear customer, we are not yet open! It pains to have to send you back-” A boy, looking no more than 18, appeared, a broom in hand with seven cats following him obediently. 

“I'm, uhm, here for- for this.” Felix shoved the flyer into the boy's unoccupied hand, glancing around nervously. The boy's eyes widened almost comically, and Felix swore he could see stars in them.

“This isn't a joke, is it?” The boy asked, narrowing his eyes distrustfully at Felix. Felix couldn't blame him. It seemed that Leaha and Marco, twins who lived only to wreck the lives of others, had already paid this shop a visit.

“No, it's not.” Felix hesitated for a second, before continuing. “I'm sorry about them.” When the boy looked confused, Felix hurried to explain. “The twins, I mean. I guess they already came by here? They- not everybody is like that, here. It's just a 'them’ kind-of thing.”

“So you  _ are _ here for a job, then?” The boy asked, completely ignoring what Felix had said. Given, he had started to ramble a bit at the end, nervened from the boy's lack of response. 

“Y-yeah. I am. I like cats.” Felix watched as the boy grinned, showing off perfect, straight teeth.

“When can you start? I kind-of need some help here. But- If you're busy, you don't have to worry about it.”

“No, I can help. What needs to be done?” The boy looked around, grimincing as he saw the boxes scattered on the floor, still unpacked. 

“Everything.”

They spent the next four hours cleaning and unpacking everything. New machines and jars of something that looked like dirt were placed at the back, behind the counter. The old, peeling walls were replaced with new, colorful wallpapers that served to highlight the rooms confined space. Cat trees were set up, along with a few chairs and tables. With directions from the boy, now known as Saifah and definitely not 18, Felix closed off the space meant for the cats, placing pillows and toys strategically as he went. 

“Great! This looks awesome!” Saifah clapped his hands excitedly as he led the cats to their new home. Only two of them, a black cat named Soot and a small, dappled one named Cherry, were comfortable around Felix, almost immediately wrapping themselves around his legs, whining for attention. 

“What would you like to drink? I've kept you here for so long, it seems right that I should offer you a drink.” Felix narrowed his eyes at Saifah.

“Shouldn't you have offered me a drink when I came in? The café isn't going to do well if you don't offer customers drinks.”

“You're not a customer though.” Saifah pointed out, choosing to ignore everything else that had come out of Felix's mouth. “And I hadn't set up the coffee-makers yet either.” Felix frowned at that, knowing he had lost this pointless argument.

“Hmmm, I guess.” Felix reached out to take the cup Saifah had been brewing. 

“Careful, it's hot.” Nodding to show he had heard, Felix blew on the top, before tentatively taking a sip. 

“How does it taste? Amazing? Never underestimate the talents of the great coffee god, Saifah!” Felix frowned, slowly getting used to his boss's antics. 

“It tastes like not coffee. I mean it tastes unlike coffee- wait no. It doesn't taste like coffee. There.” Saifah grinned, chuckling when he heard that.

“We don't just sell coffee and cat-time here. We also sell teas that can soothe your soul."

Felix looked apprehensive. “Please tell me you're not going to use that as our slogan.”

Saifah laughed, “Now that you mention it, maybe I should!” He laughed even harder when he saw Felix roll his eyes and mutter under his breath about his ‘Stupid, helpless boss’ who didnt understand how marketing worked. 

  
  
  
  


It was a Friday evening, and business was doing well. Neko Café had managed to pick up a few regulars, all of whom weren't from MaryBay. Chester Field was almost like an intersection of sorts between multiple towns, and Neko Café was slowly gaining popularity. 

Small fairy lights were strung up next to the neon sign that screamed ‘Neko Café’ in various colors. Really, the whole set-up should have been made illegal. Everytime Felix accidently looked up at the sign, he had to spend the next five minutes blinking away it's after image. God-forbid he actually maintained contact with that hellish creation. The one time that happened, Felix got a pounding headache that even the best of Saifah's teas and brews couldn't magic away. 

For some reason unfathomable to Felix, Saifah had refused to hire anyone else. The café was at least a fifteen-man job, but there were only the two of them. To be fair, Felix doubted that fifteen people, plus seven cats, plus the customers could actually fit in the tiny space. But still. That didn't stop Felix from frowning when he saw the hordes of customers ready to enter the Neko Paradise. 

He was sure more than half of them were just Saifah's admirers. His brewing skills had quickly gained popularity in all the towns (except for MaryBay). They always crowded around the cafés front doors hours before they actually opened. Felix admireded their dedication. 

He quickly switched the ‘closed’ sign over, showing a message saying ‘Welcome home, nya~”. Unlocking the doors, he waited as the customers began to file in. Felix grabbed the menus, before heading over to the first table to take their order.

“Welcome to the Neko Café! We sell happy-times with both brews and cats! If you want to explore our brews, we have options varying from coffee to teas that can soothe your soul!” Felix listened intently to what the couple wanted, got an extra ten dollars in tips, and headed off to the next table to repeat the process. With less tips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Its pretty short but I hope you enjoyed reading it! 
> 
> Chapter Playlist:   
> \- From Now On by Vincent Blue  
> \- Just My Type by The Vamps  
> \- Oh Cecilia by The Vamps  
> \- I'm The One by MXM
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day!  
>  \- Cup
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @woozi-is-164-cm or @abrokecupoftea  
> Find me on Discord @abrokecupoftea #7801


End file.
